1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for surgical repair.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fixation devices are often used for surgical repair, such as when attempting to secure one body portion relative to another or relative to a surgical implant or other device. For example, tendon or ligament damage frequently requires surgery for repair, e.g., to reattach a torn or separated tendon or ligament to the bone to which the tendon/ligament would normally be attached. Knee ligament injuries typically involve damage to one or more ligaments such that a ligament, or at least a portion thereof, requires reattachment to the tibia and/or femur. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a knee 1 and a portion of a ligament 2 (e.g., an anterior cruciate ligament, or ACL, that is normally attached between the femur 11 and the tibia 12. In one type of damage to the ligament 2, the ligament 2 may detach or be partially torn from the femur 11 and/or tibia 12, such as that shown schematically in FIG. 2. Such damage may be repaired by replacing the ligament 2 with a graft or other repair material, as is known in the art. One repair technique for replacing the ligament 2 involves drilling holes 13 in both the femur 11 and tibia 12, and fixing the graft 14 in both holes, e.g., using interference screws 14 as shown in FIG. 3.